


I Am Just Glad That You Are Home, Danno:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Child Death, Children, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e19 Kahania (Close Shave), General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Sobbing, Tears, Whiskey & Scotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was having trouble sleeping after seeing the photos of the little kids, & Danny comes home, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	I Am Just Glad That You Are Home, Danno:

*Summary: Steve was having trouble sleeping after seeing the photos of the little kids, & Danny comes home, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was trying to sleep after the long, & exhausted day that he had. He couldn't keep the images of the dead kids out of his mind, He felt like he is gonna burst emotionally, if he didn't get any rest, After an hour, He growled in frustration, & then he went downstairs, & made himself a drink.

 

He couldn’t believe that he got fooled, & one of his good friends almost died on his watch. He threw back a shot of whiskey, & he had another one, & then relaxed on the couch, til he felt tired.

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was glad that he was home. He was worried about Steve after their phone call. He knew that something was wrong, & he was gonna wait to talk to the former seal, when they are face to face.

 

When Danny came through the door, It broke his heart, to his lover in the condition that he was in, He couldn’t believe that Steve was crying, & it was strange to see him like that. He went to comfort him, which the Five-O Commander eagerly accepted.

 

“Baby, It’s okay, I am home now, I am here for you, Shhhh”, he said soothingly, as he pressed kisses to his head. They cuddled, & snuggled against each other, as they relaxed for awhile. He led Steve upstairs, & he changed into his pajamas, They fell asleep feeling better now.

 

The End.


End file.
